1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to second row seats for recreational vehicles (RVs) and, more particularly, to a seat for a vehicle, which is constructed so that a center seat is folded together with a side seat and a dive operation is simultaneously carried out when the side seat is folded, and only the center seat is folded in the case of folding the center seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, seats for RVs include a first row seat which corresponds to a driver's seat and a front passenger seat, and a second row seat and a third row seat which are arranged behind the first row seat.
Among them, the second row seat is constructed so that side seats 2 are provided on the left and right sides of a center seat 1, as shown in FIG. 1. In order to facilitate a passenger getting in and out of a vehicle and to load goods, a center seat back 1a and side seat backs 2a rotate forwards to be folded.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the conventional second row seat is generally constructed so that the center seat back 1a and the side seat backs 2a are folded along one common hinge shaft 3. The use of the one common hinge shaft 3 is advantageous in that the number of parts can be reduced. However, it has the drawback in that a dive operation of a seat cushion 4 is impossible. A “dive operation” refers the operation whereby the seat cushion is moved forwards and downwards.
As such, if the dive operation of the seat cushion 4 is impossible when the seat back is folded, a height H1 from a floor panel to an upper surface of the folded seat back increases, thus making it difficult to load goods.
Further, if the seat is constructed to simultaneously perform the folding operation of the seat back and the dive operation of the seat cushion, the dive operation of the seat cushion 4 is performed even when only the center seat back 1a is folded as shown in FIG. 3, so that the riding comfort for an occupant sitting in the side seat 2a becomes poor.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.